The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Salvia plant, botanically known as Salvia farinacea of the Lamiaceae family, and hereinafter referred to by the variety denomination ‘DANSALFN13’.
The new Salvia farinacea ‘DANSALFN13’ is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Gavriel Danziger, in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The objective of the breeding program was to develop a new Salvia farinacea cultivar with compact and well branched habit with white flower color.
The new Salvia farinacea ‘DANSALFN13’ originated in 2007 as a result of open pollination between two unknown, unpatented, Salvia farinacea plants growing in a field in the controlled breeding program conducted by the inventor, Gavriel Danziger, in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel (please confirm).
The new Salvia farinacea ‘DANSALFN13’ was discovered and selected by the inventor, Gavriel Danziger, as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated open pollination cross in a controlled environment in 2007 in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new Salvia farinacea ‘DANSALFN13’ by vegetative cuttings was first performed in August of 2008 in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel, and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true to type.